Since physicists Andre. K. Geim and Kostya. S. Novoselov from the University of Manchester have stripped graphene with adhesive tapes in 2004, the researches on two-dimensional materials have become a hot topic in the scientific community (see Electric field effect in atomically thin carbon films, Andre. K. Geim et al., Science. 2004, 306:666-669). In additional to common two-dimensional materials, perovskite, organic nanosheets, polypeptide molecules, DNA, etc., can become novel two-dimensional materials by particular methods.
At present, top-down approach and bottom-up methodology are two common methods for preparing two-dimensional materials. The top-down approach is mainly applicable to the preparation of two-dimensional materials with a layered bulk phase, while the bottom-up methodology is applicable to the synthesis of all two-dimensional materials. In the bottom-up methodology, the template method and the surfactant modulation growth method are two commonly methods for preparing two-dimensional materials. However, both of the preparation methods require tedious after-treatment steps to remove the template agent and the surfactant, so it is difficult to realize the large-scale preparation of two-dimensional materials.